The magical bracelet
by ariel6
Summary: Und das was uns bleibt ist die Dämmerung...
1. Disclaimer

**Titel:** The magical bracelet

**Autor:** Ariel

**Email:** arie-chanfreenet.de

**Teile:** 8

**Fanfiction:** Gravitation & Zetsuai (und ein ganz kleines Bisschen Elisabeth -)

**Paaring: **Koji/Izumi, Yuki/Shuichi, Koji/Shuichi

**Rating:** 18

**Inhalt:**

Und was uns bleibt ist die Dämmerung...

**Warnungen:** slash, dark, rape

**Archiv:** Animexx, Fanfiktion.de, Keiner der hier erwähnten Personen gehört mir! Entweder sind sie von wirklich klugen Leuten erfunden worden oder sie gehören sich selbst. Für Liedtexte oder Zitate gilt das gleiche. Diese Geschichte ist nur zum meinem persönlichen Spaß geschrieben worden. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Also alles just for fun!

**Note:** Ein kleines Werk das von einer langen Busfahrt, einem Modeschmuck- Armband und dem Buch „Der Tänzer" von Colum McCann inspiriert wurde.


	2. 00 Pink Prolog

_**The magical bracelet**_

_00 Pink Prolog_

_Ich kann freilich nicht sagen, ob es besser wird,_

_wenn es anders wird; aber soviel kann ich sagen,_

_es muss anders werden, wenn es gut werden soll._

_(Georg Christoph Lichtenberg)_

Manche Veränderungen kommen über Nacht.

Du gehst abends zu Bett, schläfst ruhig und tief, und am nächsten Morgen erwachst du und stellst fest, dass alles anders ist als zuvor. Du kannst dir nicht erklären, was geschehen ist, denn die Sonne ist aufgegangen wie an jedem Morgen, und da hängt dieses Bild an der Wand, das du längst abnehmen wolltest. Die Farben der Welt sind die selben geblieben. Nur bei genauerem Hinsehen glaubst du zu entdecken, das sie eine Spur heller oder dunkler als bisher erscheinen, doch das ist Täuschung. Es ist deine Wahrnehmung, die sich verändert hat, weil du selbst ein anderer geworden bist. Und deshalb hängst du auch dieses verdammte Bild ab.

(Die Mitte der Welt, Andreas Steinhöfel)

Wie ein Leichentuch hatte sich die Stille über das vom kalten Neonlicht beleuchtete Schlafzimmer gelegt, hüllte alles in eine beklemmende, nicht greifbare Atmosphäre. Ein unsichtbarer Duft von Flieder um spielte neckend die Sinne, während kühle Frühlingswinde erhitzte Gemüter abkühlten.

Hätte es denn welche gegeben.

Denn obwohl der Winter schon lange Abschied genommen hatte von dem Land der aufgehenden Sonne, schien es, dass sich im Schlafzimmer des berühmten Schriftstellers Eiri Yukis eine nie weichen wollende Kälte eingenistet hatte. Und das obwohl der blonde Schönling selbst gar nicht anwesend war, um mit seiner frostigen Art der Umgebung jegliche Wärme zu entziehen, wie er es sonst immer tat.

Der fast schon unangenehme kühle Hauch der den Raum bis zum barsten füllte, kam weder vom Wind noch von dem jungen Autor. Seinen Ursprung fand er alleine in meerblauen Augen, die von dunklen violetten Sprenkeln durchzogen waren und wie erstarrt auf vom Schlaf zerwühlte Laken lagen.

Augen die trotz ihrer reinen und strahlenden Färbung, dunkler anmuteten, als die herrschende Nacht. Augen, die ein finsteres Geheimnis zu verbergen schienen und offenbar keinen Funken Leben in sich beherbergten. Augen, die dem Sänger Shuichi Shindou gehörten.

Dieser stand, entgegengesetzt seiner sonstigen, fast schon stürmisch bestechenden Art, wie versteinert vor der benutzen Schlafstätte und wirkte nicht so, als ob er sich in dieser Nacht, am nächsten Morgen oder sonst je wieder bewegen wollte.

Vielmehr mutete es fast so an, als ob er in seiner Starre selbst das Atmen aufgegeben hätte, um sich in eine perfekte Statur zu wandeln. Nichts schien den selbst ernannten Liebhaber Eiri Yukis zu bewegen, nicht die Kälte die seinen nackten Oberkörper auskühlen ließ, noch der schneidende Luftzug, der seine pinken Haarsträhnen wie im Sturm zerzauste.

Einzig und allein die fliehenden Schatten vorbeifahrender Autos, fünf Stockwerke tiefer, brachten Bewegung in das erstarrte Bild und ließen grelle Lichtreflexe über das puppengleiche Gesicht huschen.

Ungeachtet all dessen jedoch, herrschte im Inneren des Bad Luck Sängers ein heilloser Wirbel aus lang unterdrückten Gefühlen, nie verarbeiteten Eindrücke und Erlebnissen, von denen er dachte, das er sie schon längst aus seinem Geist verbannt hätte. Gleich dem vernichtenden Zog einer Meeresströmung, verlor er sich immer tiefer in einem Strudel aus schneidend bösen Gedanken und höhnenden Erinnerungsfetzen, die geierartig um ihn kreisten.

Da waren messerscharfe Berührungen, die sich mit einem nie geahnten Schmerz vereinten und sanfte Worte, die wie der gemeinste Spott in den Ohren brannten.

Die Erinnerung an die seelische Pein, löst sich mit der glühenden und nicht weniger schmerzhaften Scham vor dem eignen Körper ab. Wie ein Schlag traf ihn das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, das er bei der ersten Begegnung mit Yuki verspürt hatte.

Die quälende Unwissenheit, ob ein Mann wirklich mit einen anderen? Die nagenden Zweifel, ist es vereinbar mit der eigenen Moral oder nicht? Der tiefe Schock, nach dem ersten, viel zu schnellen, körperlichen Kontakt mit seinem Schwarm.

Der nie geahnte Schmerz, der zur Gewohnheit wurde.

Immer noch lagen Shuichis Augen auf den Laken aus weißen Leinen, deren Makellosigkeit, lediglich von einem kastanienfarbenden Fleck unterbrochen wurde.

Ganz zum Anfang der Beziehung, muss es Liebe gewesen sein, die den jungen Sänger zum bleiben bewogen hatte. Liebe die mit einer unerschütterlichen Hoffnung einhergegangen war. Und beides mussten erstaunlich stark gewesen sein, wusste Shuichi doch trotz seiner Naivität, die beinah schon an Weltfremdheit grenzte, dass das, was Yuki ihm entgegenbrachte, gewiss keine Zuneigung war. Bisse die erst bei dem Geschmack von Blut endeten, Hände welche mehr kratzten und schlugen, als streichelten und Nächte die von der unendlichen Pein gewaltvoller Vereinigungen erfüllt waren, gehörten nicht zu den Dingen, die man tat, wenn man sich liebte. Oder freundschaftliche Gefühle füreinander hegte. Oder sich als menschliche Wesen einfach nur gegenseitig respektierte.

Irgendwann zerbrach die Hoffnung und mit ihr starb auch jene kindlich gegebene, leidenschaftliche Liebe, die Shuichi in seinem ganzen Sein ausgefüllt hatte.

Es war ein Tag wie jeder anderer, Yuki hatte sich in der Nacht zuvor sogar verhältnismäßig zurückgehalten. Sie saßen konversationslos wie immer am Frühstückstisch und der pinkhaarige Star durfte tatsächlich leise vor sich hin summen, als im sein heiß geliebtes Marmeladentoast im Halse stecken blieb. Um seinen Schwarm nicht zu verärgern hatte er sich im letzten Moment, kaum merklich hustend, ins Badezimmer geflüchtet, um sich dort, so gut wie möglich lautlos zu überhebe. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Zusammensein zeigte der Autor Taktgefühl, indem er Shuichi gewähren ließ und nicht aus dem Bad schmiß. Erst Stunden später stellte sich der Sänger mit geröteten Augen einer typischen Yuki Standpauke der, wie so oft, eine Episode im Bett folgte. Der Blonde merkte, was so absolut typisch für ihn war, überhaupt kein Veränderung.

Doch dies war das erste mal gewesen, das Shuichi _kalt_ wurde.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde alles anders und doch veränderte sich nichts.

Die Liebe war für immer verschwunden und egal was Shuichi sich selbst sagte, sie kam nicht wieder. All die fadenscheinigen Argumente die er früher für Yuki sprechen ließ, versanken in einem Ozean des Nichts und was übrig blieb war die nackte, schonungslose Wahrheit.

Die Wahrheit und jene Frage, die er nicht einmal zu denken wagte und die ihn trotzdem immer kälter werden ließ.

Den jede einzelne, verfluchte, verwunschene und peinvolle Nacht, ließ die Konturen jener stets durchscheinend präsenten Frage stärker werden. Die dunklen Schatten in Shuichis Seele gewannen eine nie geahnte Länge und machten ihn nicht nur gegen seinen Schmerz teilnahmslos. Schon damals war der eigentlich warmherzige Sänger als gefühlloser Beau verrufen. Die Texte Bad Lucks hatten eine unbekannte Düsternis erreicht und nicht nur einmal hat er Rüge von K gekriegt, weil er Reportern mit Schweigen vor dem Kopf gestoßen hatte.

Und doch war es nicht Shuichi selbst, der dieses Ich wählte. Es war die Angst vor der Frage, die in den Tiefen seiner Schatten ruhte. Und die noch größere Furcht vor deren Antwort.

Jene nämlich und darüber war er sich so sicher wie über nichts in seinem jämmerlichen Leben, würde ihn zerstören.

Und so schloss er sein Wesen in Eis ein, um Kalt und Hart zu werden wie die schreckliche Welt und einer Frage zu entgehen, die niemals gestellt werden dürfte.

Doch was war es, was ihn stocken ließ?

Er hätte längst auf dem Weg zum Flughafen sein müssen. Yuki selbst hatte sich schon von einer Stunde abgesetzt. Natürlich nicht ohne sich an seinem Abschiedsgeschenk gütlich zu tun, wie ihn der dumpfe Schmerz in seinem geschundenen Körper erinnerte. Aber trotzdem; K würde mal wieder wahnsinnig wütend auf ihn werden und wenn er Pech hatte würde er sogar den Flieger versäumen.

Was also war es, das ihn daran hinderte der Routine nach zu gehen? Seinen Job so zu machen, das er sich selbst und seinen Boss zufrieden stellte.

Was war es, was ihn hier stehen ließ wie angewurzelt, nicht in der Lage sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen? So schnell wie möglich seinen Schwarm zu einem Sondergig in die Staaten zu folgen.

Was war es was ihn seiner Kälte beraubte, seine Gedanken kirre machte und ihn ihm selbst ein Feuersturm der Gefühle auslöste?

Rotes Blut. Rotes Blut auf weißen Leinen.

Mit einem Stöhnen, dass von den weißen Wänden widerhallte glitten Shuichis Augen ruhelos über die Laken, versuchten seinen Blick auf etwas anderes zu richten. Vergebens. Immer wieder wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das bereits getrocknete Blut gezogen, selbst wenn er die Lider schloss, sah er den kleinen Fleck anklagend vor sich.

Rotes...

Ein weiterer schmerzvoller Laut entkam seinen Lippen, eh er begann, sich selbst umarmend, vor- und zurück zu wippen. Wieso konnte er nicht gehen, das Bett, Bett sein lassen und diesen dummen, dummen Fleck einfach vergessen?

Rotes Blut...

Er tat ja gerade so, als wenn dies etwas weltbewegendes Neues für ihn wäre! Eigentlich konnte er wirklich froh sein, dass es so wenig war. Es gab „Zusammenkünfte" zwischen ihm und Yuki, in denen er wesentlich mehr des roten Lebenssaft lassen musste. Der blonde Schriftsteller mochte Blut und bewies dies dem jungen Sänger immer wieder aufs Neue gern.

Rotes Blut auf weißen Leinen.

Wo war seine hart erkämpfte Kälte hin, sein Desinteresse über den eignen Schmerz, seine verdammte Gefühllosigkeit? Wo war das hin, was er wirklich, wirklich in dieser Beziehung gelernt hatte? Das einzige was ihm Yuki je auf den Weg mitgegeben hatte?

...fliehen...

Wieso durchfloß in diese vermaledeite Wärme, die fast schon an Hitze grenzte? Die ihn Dinge fühlen ließ, die er zu verloren geglaubt hatte. Enttäuschung, Trauer, Schmerz und Wut... Weshalb zerfloß sein ganzer Widerstand gegen jegliche Regung seiner tot gewünschten Seele in einer Feuersbrunst die ihres gleichen suchte?

Warum... fliehen...

Ein Ruck durchfuhr Shuichis Körper und mit steifen Bewegungen, wie als wäre er tatsächlich aus Stein gewesen und eben erst erwacht, richtete er sich gerade auf, den Blick zielstrebig nach vorn gewandt, den braunen Fleck vollkommen ignorierend.

Wieder war etwas zerbrochen.

Doch diesmal war es nichts sanftes wie die Liebe oder wertvolles wie die Hoffnung gewesen. Es war etwas, dass von Schatten geboren, in der Finsternis lauerte. Man konnte nicht sagen das es zu den guten und rechten Dingen gehörte. Doch zum Bösen und Schlechten durfte man es auch nicht wirklich zählen. Vielmehr war es ein Instinkt aus uralten Zeiten, vergessen, jedoch nie ganz verloren. Es war ein Gefühl dessen Begleiter, wie bei der Liebe die Hoffnung, eine Frage war, die sich aus ihrem eisigen Gefängnis ans Licht der Welt gekämpft hatte.

Warum nicht fliehen!

Mit einem Schrei aus tiefster Seele fing Shuichi an, dass Schlafzimmer zu demolieren.

_...Alle Fragen sind gestellt..._


End file.
